Kurt and football
by RazorGirl
Summary: Kurt's at Dalton, their football team needs a kicker, and someone stubbles on a video of Kurt, when he was the kicker at McKinley.   I do not own glee!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Ok so this fanfiction might later turn into a Klaine but at the moment it is just based on Kurt and the Dalton's football team. Hope you enjoy. _

_Summary: Kurt's at Dalton, their football team needs a kicker, and someone stubbles on a video of Kurt, when he was the kicker at McKinley. _

"Hey someone call the school nurse" Richard called kneeling down next to Tom, all of the football team ran over to where Richard and Tom where

"What happened?" James asked,

"I fell and I think I broke my leg" Tom replied, James gave a small nod and ran inside of the Academy to find the school nurse

"Don't worry man, we'll get you to a hospital as soon as possible" Richard told his friend. Tom nodded his head

"I'm sorry; I won't be able to play next week"

"Don't worry about it, we'll find another kicker, all you need to worry about is getting your leg healed" Richard said. Then James and the School nurse ran out onto the playing field, she knelt down by Tom's leg, then examined it, she could see that it was starting to swell

"Ok, boys we need to get him into my medical room, and wait for an ambulance" The nurse said then stood up. The boys picked up there friend carefully so that they wouldn't do any more damaged to the broken leg, and carried him to the nurses office.

Once Tom was taken away in the ambulance, the football players sighed

"What are we going to do now?" James asked his team,

"Let's just tell the school that we are looking for a kicker while Tom is recovering" Richard suggested

"Good idea" Paul replied, the boys walked into the building, they all walked to where the Warblers where doing their whole school performance, once they had ended, James walked over to Blaine

"Erm Blaine, sorry to interrupt but can we make an announcement considering that the whole is here?" Blaine smiled

"Sure, Everyone James and the football team would like to make an announcement" Blaine called everyone quietened down and listened

"Well you all know our kicker Tom, well he broke his leg at practice today, so we are looking for a kicker, just until Tom has recovered" James said everyone then started talking to each other, then one of the of the student laughed, everyone looked at the boy,

"Oh sorry, I was just watching this video of a high school football team dancing to single ladies, while playing in the match" the boy said, everyone laughed apart from Kurt.

"Erm that high school wouldn't be McKinley? Would it?" Kurt asked the boy looked at Kurt

"Erm yeah it is, but how did you know?"

"McKinley was my old high school you know" Kurt said but he left out that he was the reason why they were dancing to single ladies, he just hoped that no one uploaded a video of him kicking the ball of that game, then the another boy said

"Hey Kurt, were you the kicker for the McKinley's football team?" Kurt's face dropped, 'why did this have to happen to me' he thought, the football team then looked at Kurt waiting for his answer, Kurt sighed

"Why do you ask?" he said, in his mind he was praying that the video hadn't shown his face

"Because the kicker was won the team the match and the guy looks a lot like you" Kurt sighed 'God hates me' he thought

"Well, yes I was the McKinley's football team's kicker, but only for one match"

"I thought you didn't like football" Blaine said walking to Kurt's side, Kurt sighed

"I don't. But back then i was still in the closet, then my friend Britney told my dad I was the kicker because i am small, i then told my dad i was practicing. But then my dad wanted to come and see a game. Luckily are coach said that the next person to kick the ball between the post would become the new kicker and i managed to do it, so once the game was over i came out of the closet and quite the team" Kurt said, everyone looked at him, then James walked up to him

"Kurt, please can you become our school's kicker? Just until Tom's out of hospital and has made a full recovery" he pegged, Kurt looked at the football team

"Sorry but football really isn't my thing, and plus I have Warblers practice" Kurt replied, when he saw the disappointment looks on all of the football teams faces, Kurt couldn't help but feel like he wanted to help them, so he added "But I will become the kicker only until you can find someone else, and if practice doesn't clash with Warblers" the football team smiled

"Thank you so much Kurt. It's a deal" Richard said

_A/N: well I hoped you enjoyed, please tell me what you thought of it. Thanks. _


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt and the other football players where out on the playing field, they practiced most afternoons, the only time when they didn't practice was when Kurt had Warblers. Kurt kicked a ball though the posts, he was just about to retrieve it when he saw Richard walking up to him,

"Wow, Kurt your really good" Kurt smiled at the complement,

"Thanks. So has anyone tried out for kicker yet?" Kurt asked, Richard sighed

"No not yet, and the big game is tomorrow."

"Really who are we going to be playing?" Richard thought about it for a moment and answered

"A School called Lisher High"

"Are they any good?"

"Not sure never played them before." Richard answered then added "So Kurt will you play at the game tomorrow?" Kurt smiled

"Sure, I can't leave you guys kicker-less."

"Thanks, Kurt" Richard replied before running back to where James was practicing. Kurt walked back over to the goal post to get the ball which he had just kicked. Kurt was beginning to enjoy the sport a bit more than he used too, and wondered what the guys back at McKinley would say if they found out he was Kicker for the 'Herons' he hadn't even told his family yet 'I better call them tonight and tell them' Kurt thought to himself. He then walked to the other side of the field just as he was about to kick the ball, Blaine tapped him on his shoulder,

"Hey Kurt" Blaine said

"Hey Blaine. Whats up?" Kurt asked

"I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to do something together tomorrow"

"Sorry Blaine, but there's a match tomorrow, and I'm playing in it" Blaine's smiled dropped at Kurt's answer. "But you can come and watch and then we can do something afterwords" Kurt quickly added, Blaine's face lightened up.

"So let's see you kick a ball" Blaine said, Kurt smiled and put the ball on a stand, he took a few steps back and ran up to the ball and kicked it. Hard. The ball went sailing though the posts. Blaine's mouth dropped opened with shock "Wow."

That night Kurt sat in his dorm room, he bit his lip as he looked at the number on his phone, he took a deep breath and pressed call

"Hello?"

"Hey dad, its Kurt"

"Kurt? How are you son?"

"I'm good, you?"

"I'm great me and Carol had just gotten back from dinner. Is there anything you wanted?"

"Yeah actually there is. I recently joined the Herons, a few days ago"

"The Herons, You told me the glee club there was called the Warblers"

"It is dad, the Herons is the Daltons football team"

"Oh, so why did you join? I thought you hated the sport"

"Well I did, but its growing on me, and I joined because there kicker broke his leg and some guy found the video of me as the kicker from McKinley."

"Ok. So is that all?"

"Well no actually the game is tomorrow night"

"Make sure you get three tickets for the match then"

"Three?"

"Yeah, for Carol, Finn and me"

"Ok dad I will. The game starts at 7.00pm at Dalton, see you then bye"

"Bye" then the phone line went dead, Kurt was happy that his family will be coming to the match, and who knows maybe they will win it. Kurt laid down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling and wondered if he should tell Richard that he could be the kicker until Tom has recovered. Kurt closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

Finally the night of the big game had arrived, Kurt sat on the bench with the subs and watched as the players lined up on the field, he looked behind him and saw Blaine sitting in the crowd. A few rows up he saw, Burt, Carol and Finn, Carol waved to Kurt who waved back and smiled. He then turned back around to face his team. The whistle blew and the match began. There was only a few minutes of the game left, and the Herons just scored making the score 7-7, now it was all up to Kurt. Kurt put his helmet on and ran onto the pitch, the crowd waited in silence, Richard placed the ball onto the stand, Kurt took a deep breath and looked around at the audience the whistle blew and the other footballers charged at him, but before they could get to the football, Kurt had already kicked it half way down the field and though the post, the crowd cheered and then the whistle blew to make it the end of the match, Kurt took off his helmet and all of the footballers patted Kurt on the shoulders. Then everyone left the pitch Blaine walked up to Kurt

"Congratulations."

"Thanks" Kurt replied

"So where shall we go to celebrate?" Before Kurt could answer Burt, Carol and Finn walked up to him

"Well done" they said together, Kurt smiled

"So Kurt are you going to be the Daltons Kicker from now on?" Finn asked, Kurt sighed

"Only until Tom can play again"

"Great so I guess we'll be playing each other next month then"

"Wait what?" Kurt asked shocked

"Our team's next big game is against your team" Finn replied, Kurt was shocked he didn't realize that they would be playing against McKinley. Then Kurt suddenly thought 'Wait isn't Karofsky in the football team.'

"Well we better get going" Burt said then patted Kurt on the shoulder as did Finn, while Carol hugged her stepson. Once they left Blaine turned to Kurt

"Well then where would you like to go?" Once again before Kurt could answer the football team ran over to where he and Blaine where standing

"Hey Kurt were going to have a victory party want to come?" James asked, Kurt looked at them then looked back at Blaine

"Sorry but I've already made plans with Blaine"

"Blaine can come too if he wants" Paul said quickly, Kurt turned to face Blaine

"Well do you want to?" he asked

"Well I don't see why not" Blaine replied the footballers all gave each other high fives and then they headed to the changing rooms.

_A/N: So what did you think? _

_Now the next chapter depends on weather or not I make this a Klaine fanfiction. So what do you think do you want this to become a Klaine or not, please tell me in the reviews. _


	3. Chapter 3

When the football team entered the lounge, there was a table full of drinks and food. Hanging from the ceiling there was a big banner saying 'CONGRATULATIONS!' Kurt was standing next to a fellow teammate called Blake, the two where involved in a long and interesting conversation. Blaine on the other hand was standing by the door felling left out, like he was nothing. He watched Kurt talk to Blake, he was just about to go up and join there conversation when he over heard Richard, James and Paul talking to each other

"Hey so Blake finally built up the courage to go and talk to Kurt" Richard said.

"Yeah, its was starting to get annoying, all Blake ever talked about was how amazing Kurt is" James then added

"I know right. Now we just got to wait and see how this plays out" Paul mentioned. Blaine found himself walking towards the trio of friends, James was the first to notice him

"Hey Blaine" Blaine smiled

"Hey. Sorry but I couldn't help but over hear you talking about Blake" The three boys looked at each other

"So you where eavesdropping." James stated, Blaine was speechless, the boys crossed there arms and raised an eyebrow waiting for what Blaine was going to say next.

"I wasn't eavesdropping I just over heard" Blaine replied trying to be polite. The guys looked at Blaine

"Look Blaine we all know you like Kurt, but your not the only one" Richard said he then looked at Blake and Kurt both boys where laughing, then added "Hey Blaine maybe you should just leave"

"Why should I?" Blaine asked

"Listen the only reason you are hear was because you were originally going to go out with Kurt, and look how that turned out, Kurt has new friends now"

Blaine looked at the three boys before walking up to Kurt

"Hey Kurt" He started, Kurt looked at Blaine as did Blake,

"Hey Blaine, me and Blake where just talking about Wicked"

"Yeah, I really loved it, the plot was great. Like how does someone think about that" Blake added

"I know right, and the songs, I loved them" Kurt said facing Blake

"The songs are the best. My favorite song is Defying gravity"

"Same" Kurt said excitedly, Blaine started to feel left out, he looked over at where Richard, James and Paul where standing and they smiled at Blaine then went back to talking with each other themselves making Blaine feel even more like he was unwanted.

"Well I think that I'll be going now. See you later Kurt" Blaine said and walked to the door, when he got to the door he looked back to see if Kurt would go with him. But instead Kurt stayed where he was and carried on talking to Blake. For some reason Blaine started to feel angry and sad that Kurt was spending time with Blake, Blaine sighed and walked out of the room. He was half way down the corridor when he heard his name being called by a familiar voice

"Blaine" Blaine turned around and saw that Kurt was running in his direction

"Kurt?" Blaine asked in shock

"Yeah" Kurt answered "who else would it be?" he then asked

"But I thought that you wanted to stay at the party. And talk to Blake." Kurt sighed when Blaine said the name Blake but then Kurt smiled at his friend

"Blaine, remember we promised to go out tonight" Kurt said then added "Beside I can talk to Blake at football practice" Blaine smiled

"So where do you want to go?" He then asked. Kurt thought about it for a moment and smiled

"Hows about we go and get some coffee and some food" Kurt suggested

"Sounds great" Blaine said. The two boys then left the school.

Meanwhile Blake walked back over to his friends Richard, Paul and James.

"So how it go Romeo?" James teased, Blake sighed

"It was going great until Blaine said to Kurt that he was leaving. And Don't call me Romeo"

"Don't worry Romeo, you can hang with Kurt at football practice" Richard said trying to make his friend feel better while teasing him at the same time.

"I told you not to call me Romeo. Plus Kurt likes Blaine, and I'm pretty sure that Blaine likes Kurt back" Blake sighed

"Then why not make Kurt fall for you?" Paul asked Blake looked at his friend and raised an eyebrow

"And how would I do that?" Blake asked. He wanted Kurt to fall for him.

"I don't know. You guys both like that west end play Wicked right?"

"Right." Blake said slowly wondering what his friend was thinking.

"Then why not get two tickets and ask Kurt to go with you. After that you guys can go get something to eat."

"And how is that meant to get Kurt to fall for me?"

"No clue, but it is a start."

"Thanks, thats a good idea" Blake said smiling "I'll go ask Kurt if he wants to go before I buy the tickets" Blake said excitedly but before he could walk away from his friends Paul stopped him

"Blake. Buy the tickets first. That way Kurt will have to go with you" Paul said Blake smiled at his friend.

"Even better, thanks guys, you are the best friends that a guy can ask for" Blake said James, Richard and Paul smiled

"Thanks, we try" Richard said "Oh yeah before I forget, before the game Kurt asked me if he could stay as the kicker while Tom recovers" Blake looked at Richard

"What did you tell him?" Blake asked

"Of course I said yes, he's the best Kicker we have had. I hate to admit it but he is better than Tom" Richard answered

"Thats great. This way I get to spend more time with Kurt" Blake said then left the party in a happy mood.

_A/N: So what do you think about Blake? _

_I only just resized once I finished writing the fanfiction that Blake sounds like Blaine, but personally I Think that is a nice touch. Thanks for reading I'll update As soon as possible._


	4. Chapter 4

After an hour of football practice Blake walked up to Kurt.

"Hey Kurt"

"Oh hey Blake. Whats up?" Blake took a deep breath

"well, you know how yesterday we where talking about Wicked"

"Yeah of course I remember." Kurt said then added "Why?"

"Well it just so happened that the day before I had got two seats to Wicked. But my little sister dropped out at the last minute. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go?" Kurt looked at Blake for a little bit before answering

"Of course I'll go with you. I wouldn't want you to see it alone. When is it?"

"Tomorrow"

"Oh. Wow, that's sooner than I expected" Kurt said

"Is that ok?" Blake asked worriedly

"Of course its ok. What time?"

"7.30" Blake answered, Kurt smiled, Blake couldn't help but feel his cheeks starting to burn up. Then the whistle blew and practice was over.

"Ok see you then" Kurt said before walking in the direction of the locker room. When Kurt was out of sight Blake let out a sigh of relief 'So far so good' he thought to himself. Blake then walked to the locker rooms.

The next day was a Saturday, and it was 6.30pm Kurt was getting ready too see Wicked with Blake. Kurt decided to wear his skinny jeans, and his knee length jumper and his favorite pair of boots. There was a knock on his dorm room door, he opened it and saw Blake standing there wearing a baggie top and a pair of jeans which had a few rips in them, and he was wearing a really dirty pair of trainers.

"Well then shall we get going. We don't really want to miss the production" Blake said managing to find the words.

"Sure, let's go" Kurt said, Blake took a step backwards so that Kurt could exit his dorm room. Kurt closed the door behind him, then turned to look at Blake

"Are you driving or am I?" Kurt asked

"Oh I'll drive. If thats ok?"

"Why wouldn't it be ok?"

"Don't worry" Blake answered, Kurt smiled and Blake couldn't help but smile aswell.

The drive only took 30 minuets as there was no traffic. As they drove along they listened to the radio as they couldn't deiced on what CD to listen to.

They soon arrived at the theater, Kurt wasn't suprised that Blake had gotten a box to see the production as his family was rich so he didn't think much of it. Blake on the other hand brought the box so that he and Kurt could be alone, the thought of him and Kurt alone made his heart beat faster.

Meanwhile Blaine looked down at his phone, he had sent about five texts to Kurt but he hadn't gotten a reply, he put his phone back down on the table and looked at his friends Wes and David.

"Why isn't Kurt answering any of his texts?" he asked them hoping that they knew so that it could put a stop to his worrying,

"Maybe he turned his phone off" Wes suggested

"I know Kurt. Kurt always has his phone on. Even in class"

"And how do you know that he keeps his phone on in class?" David asked Blaine looked at his friends trying to find a way of not answering the question.

"It doesn't matter why he has it on in class. What matters is that he isn't answering"

"Blaine don't worry maybe he's out with... with... Whats her name?"

"Mercedes?"

"Yes, thats it. Maybe Kurt's hanging around with Mercedes"

"even if he was with Mercedes he would keep his phone on" Blaine snapped

"Blaine. Calm down. Its not like he's lying dead in a ditch somewhere" David said trying to make Blaine laugh, but Blaine's eyes widened with fear "dude it was a joke" David said holding his hands up in defense. The three boys then heard three familiar voices coming from the other end of the lounge

"So how do you thinks Blake's date is going?" Richard said

"I think its going fine. The musical would be starting right about now" Paul answered

"I can't believe he actually asked Kurt to go with him. It took up all of his courage just to speak to him on the night we won are first game" James added.

Back at the table where David, Wes and Blaine where sitting, there was total silence.

"Kurt went on a date with Blake" Blaine said quietly breaking the silence

"Who's Blake again?" Wes asked

"He's on the football team" Blaine muttered

"Oh"

"Blaine there's no need to get upset or jealous, and at least now you know why Kurt's not answering his phone"

"I guess" Blaine muttered again then they heard another part of the footballers conversation

"Well if you think about it, its not really a date, because Kurt doesn't know that Blake likes him"

"He probably doesn't even know that Blake is gay"

"I wish Blake would just tell him"

Blaine sat up in his chair, maybe there was a chance that he could be with Kurt.

"See Blaine there was nothing to worry about." David said

"But now I need to tell Kurt how I feel about him"

"Ok we'll help." David said, Wes suddenly smiled

"And I have the perfect plan"

A/N: So what is this big plan, Wes is thinking off?

Sorry about this chapter being so short, but I'll try to make the next one longer. In the next chapter there it will be William McKinley's Tightens Vs Dalton Academy's Herons.


	5. Chapter 5

The big game had arrived; Kurt was nervous about playing against his old school, his old friends, and most of all he was worried about playing against Karofsky. All the Herons were already dressed in their football kit

"Hey Kurt, isn't the McKinley's Tightens your old schools football team?"

"Yeah it is, most of the boys from New Directions will be playing, and there is Karofsky..."

"Sorry to interrupt you Kurt but who are New Directions and Karofsky?" Blake asked, Kurt just smiled.

"New Directions are the McKinley's glee club. And they are all my friends. And Karofsky..." Kurt stopped talking his smiled had faded as soon as he had said the boys name "He was the reason why I left McKinley"

"Oh, I hope you don't mind me asking but what did he do?" Kurt sighed

"He slushied me, pushed me into lockers, threw me into dumpsters, locked me in a porter potty called me fag, fancy and lady boy. And when I stood up for myself he..." Kurt stopped himself, before he could tell Blake about the Kiss, but instead "He threatened to Kill me" Kurt continued, Blake's mouth had dropped open in disbelief

"Kurt I'm so sorry, that must have been awful. I don't want to sound incentive or anything but what is being slushied?"

"Don't worry you're not the first person to ask me that, you see at our school we have a slushy machine, a jock will fill it up and then throw it onto there victims face. It's also known as a slushy facial." Once Kurt finished talking Blake decided that it would be best to change the subject.

Meanwhile Wes was walking down the halls of McKinley with David and Blaine.

"Blaine, do you know where the New Directions room is?"

"Why would I know?"

"Because Kurt must have given you a tour of this place at least once!" David just walked along while Blaine and Wes were figuring out where the music room was, when he noticed that a light was coming from a room,

"Guys I think I might have found it" Both Wes and Blaine looked at David who smiled "no need to thank me"

"Wes, why do you want to see New Directions?" Blaine asked

"Easy its part of my Plan" Wes answered then walked into the room, David and Blaine followed. When the three boys walked into the room everyone looked at them, most of them recognized Blaine but they didn't have any clue who the other two where.

"Erm, excuse me, I know that you can't wait to hear me sing at half time but please leave" Rachel said to them.

"Sorry but Blaine wants to confuses his undying love to Kurt, and I need you guys help" Wes said

"Wait this is your big plan?" Blaine questioned Wes looking confused; Wes patted Blaine's shoulder

"Well part of it"

"If it's for my man Kurt, I'm in" Mercedes said

"Yeah me two" Tina and Quinn said together, soon everyone (who wasn't on the football team) agreed to help. Rachel was the last one to say that she was going to help, as it might involve taking her spotlight away from her.

The coach had just parked in the McKinley parking lot. Everyone pilled out of the bus. Richard, James and Paul all walked over to where Kurt and Blake where standing

"So Kurt, how are you feeling?" Richard asked

"Nervous" Kurt replied not looking at the tall blond instead his eyes where fixed on his old school.

"Don't worry everything will be fine" Paul reassured Kurt. Kurt sighed and nodded.

"Shall we get to the field?" Kurt asked

"Lead the way" James replied, Kurt smiled and started to walk in the direction of the playing field. Kurt sighed in relief when he saw that the Tightens where no were in sight, 'they still must be getting ready' Kurt thought to himself.

"Ok huddle up" Richard shouted, and everyone came into a circle "Ok so here's what we are going to do." After five minutes the team new there game plan, Kurt went over to the bench to wait for when he was needed, Kurt sat next to Rob who was one of the many subs. Kurt saw Carol and his father sitting in one of the stands, then he noticed that the Tightens walked out onto the pitch. Kurt noticed that Karofsky was one of them; Kurt took a deep breath hoping that he wouldn't have to take a trip to the hospital. Both sides got ready and the whistle blew, starting the game.

The whistle blew for Half time; both teams went to opposite sides of the field. The score was 7-7, Kurt handed Blake a bottle of water

"Thanks" Blake said taking the bottle and drank the water, when there was only a fifth of the water left, he poured it onto his head to cool him down a bit. The field lights went off, and then a spot light hit centre stage, and there standing in the middle of the pitch stood Blaine. The music started and Kurt could hear the sounds of New Directions plus David and Wes humming. Kurt new the song, it was 'Don't Wanna Miss a Thing' and Blaine was sinning it, Kurt was speechless, all threw the song Blaine was looking straight at Kurt. Once the song came to the end, everyone went silent then Blaine walked up to Kurt.

"Kurt, I really want to be with you. Do you want to go out with me?" Blaine asked. But before Kurt could answer Blake closed his eyes

"Kurt, please don't go out with Blaine. Go out with me" Blake said he then opened his eyes and saw that both Blaine and Kurt where staring at him

"Wait your gay?" Kurt asked

"Erm yeah, but I've never really came out. The only people who know are Richard, James and Paul" Blake said

"You don't have a little sister do you?" Kurt asked Blaine raised an eyebrow in confusion, Blake sighed

"Erm no" Blake answered truthfully

"So I went on a date with you without even knowing it."

"Yes" Kurt's eyes widened, he looked at Blaine, who looked back at him still waiting for a reply. Before Kurt could say anything the Whistle blew for the second half of the game.

"I guess we'll have to wait until after the game to find out Kurt's answer" David said. Everyone agreed and went back to their positions, and Kurt went and sat down on the bench.

There was only a few minutes left of the game. The whistle blew and Paul passed the ball to Richard from under his legs and Richard ran down the field and passed the ball to James who caught it and ran and scored. Now it was Kurt's turn. He walked onto the field and tried to not listen to all the whispers coming from the audience, Kurt took a deep breath when the whistle blew Kurt kicked the ball threw the post and won the game, everyone cheered. All what was left was Kurt to decide between Blaine or Blake.

A/N: So who do you think Kurt should choose Blaine or Blake? Please Review. And I hoped you enjoyed.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry this took so long to put up. Enjoy.

"So Kurt who have to decided to go out with?" David asked. Both Blaine and Blake looked at Kurt waiting for the answer; Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then opened his them.

"Blake, I think that you're a really great guy. But the thing is, I'm in love with Blaine" Kurt said. Kurt turned to Blaine, "Blaine, I chose you." Blaine smiled and walked up to Kurt taking the boys hand in his own, they then pressed there lips together when they parted both boy's looked into each others eyes, and smiled, Kurt knew then that he had made the right choice.

"Wait" Richard said, both Kurt and Blaine looked at Richard. "Doesn't it seem that, Blaine only took interest in you when you started to hang out with Blake"

"He does have a point" Paul and James said, together

"No he doesn't" David and Wes said together,

"Blaine's been in love with Kurt since they started hanging out with each other, he was just to scared to tell Kurt because of all the rotten things that was happening to him at McKinley" Wes snapped, Kurt, Blaine and David both looked at Wes, they were surprised with his sudden outburst. "What? It's true"

"Guy's we kinda have to get onto the bus, before it leaves us" The couch said.

"Kurt do you want me to give you a ride back to Dalton?" Blaine asked, not wanting his boyfriend to ride with the football players who probably hated Blaine now.

"Sorry Blaine but all footballers have to go onto the bus for the after party"

"But, I'm not really in the mood for partying, so there's no point in me going, so I'll just hitch a ride with Blaine" Kurt said, Kurt didn't want to go to the party, mainly because Blaine wouldn't be allowed to attend. The only reason why Blaine was allowed to the first after party was because it was Kurt's first game with the Herons so it was a one-time thing.

"No excuses Kurt. Get on the bus now or you're off the team" Kurt sighed, and looked at Blaine. Kurt then let go of Blaine's hand. He then walked to where the bus was parked with the rest of the team, Blake looked at Blaine, and smiled as he saw the disappointment on Blaine's face, that Kurt chose football rather than him.

The bus journey was long and awaked, especially for Kurt, as he had to sit next to Blake; Blake was looking down at his hands,

"Kurt?" Kurt bit his lip, he knew this was going to happen soon, but he wished it wouldn't

"Yes Blake?"

"Why chose Blaine?"

"Blake, do we really have to talk about this?" Kurt asked

"Well yeah, I just want to know what you see in that guy"

"Well for starters I'm in love with him"

"But why are you in love with him?"

"I don't know, all I know is that I fell for him. The day I first met him."

"Oh, so it's kind of a love at first sight thing then"

"Yeah, I guess it is" Kurt said. There was a pause, the only sounds was the dim radio music for the driver and the loud shouts of the other footballers celebrating. Kurt and Blake sat in awkward silence for the rest of the journey. The bus came to a stop outside Dalton. The boys all got out of the bus and went to the locker room's to get changed out of their kit.

Once everyone was wearing their own clothes, they all went into the sports hall, which was a completely different building, the boys could be as loud as they wanted and no one would notice. The hall was massive. Bigger than the one at McKinley, there were balloons everywhere, there was music playing in the background.

"Kurt" Kurt turned and saw that Paul, Richard and James where there. 'This can't be good' Kurt thought,

"Yes?"

"Hey listen, so Tom is out of the hospital now, but his leg is still in a cast, so you'll have to be kicker for a little while longer" Richard stated

"Oh. Well I hope Tom gets better soon" Kurt said, he didn't mind being the kicker for a while longer, he actually really enjoyed it.

"Kurt, I don't want to sound like an ass, but I think you should leave. Because I think that you are the most hated person with the team now" James said

"Is this because I chose Blaine instead of Blake?" Kurt asked, he already knew the answer, but he wanted to be sure

"Yeah it kind of is. You should have chosen Blake, he is so much better than Blaine will ever be, plus you kind of hurt Blake" Paul stated, this made Kurt a bit angry.

"Listen, if I had chosen to go out with Blake, when I was in love with Blaine. Would that have hurt him more? Only being with him so I would hurt him, even though I didn't love him. I thought you were his friends, so instead of trying to get me to change my mind. Maybe you should be with your friend making him feel better, because I don't really think he wants me to!" Kurt snapped before leaving the sports hall to go find Blaine. All three boys looked at each other, Kurt did have a point. Blake needed them right now. The three boys walked over to where Blake was sitting,

"Hey man, did you see the game last night?" James asked

"I know what you guys are doing, but I kind of want to be alone right now." Blake said before standing up and walking out of the sports hall. Blake walked towards the dorms slowly. Kurt was the first person he had ever loved, and Blaine had to still Kurt away. Blake soon realized he was outside his dorm room, he dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out his key, he opened the door and laid down on his bed. He wasn't going to give up on Kurt, and he needed Kurt and Blaine to know that. Blake sat up in his bed and took out his phone.

Kurt couldn't find Blaine anywhere, after a while Kurt gave up and went to his dorm, once he reached the door, he felt his phone vibrate, he pulled it out to see it was from Blake. Kurt bit his lip wondering if he should read the text or not, Kurt slowly clicked open.

_Kurt I'm not going to give up on you – Blake. _

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Also I'm not quite sure at what I'm going to do with Blake at the moment. But if you have an idea's that would suit him, then please let me know.

Oh and please review.


	7. Authors Note

A/N: I'm really sorry about not updating this fanfiction in such a long time. It's just that I really do not know how to continue with this story. So this story will not be updated, for a long time.

I felt like doing this A/N because I wanted you people reading to know that it will not be updated any time soon.

If you have any ideas where this story should go then please feel free to tell me.


	8. Chapter 7

_Kurt, I'm not going to give up on you – Blake. _

Kurt looked down at his phone. He wondered if he should show Blaine the message he had gotten from Blake, after about 30 minutes of endless staring at the phone, Kurt clicked the delete button. Kurt then lent his head back against his headrest, and closed his eyes while letting out a big sigh. He then ran a hand though his perfectly styled hair. Kurt thought of the kiss he and Blaine shared on the McKinley football field, he did think that it was a bit mean to kiss Blaine right in front of Blake, but Kurt had been waiting so, so long for Blaine, another month and Kurt would have given up on Blaine completely. Kurt also thought of how Tom will be back soon, and how he will be able to play in about two months, so he will be back in time for the next big game. So Kurt thought weather he should quite now or not. Eventually Kurt fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Blaine couldn't stop smiling on the car ride home. Kurt was now his boyfriend. Even though Blaine was a little upset that Kurt had to go back onto the coach with everyone else.

"Congratulations Blaine." Wes said while concentrating on driving the car, David nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, you did great! You sang the song well, and blew everyone away. Even though when Blake told Kurt his feelings for him, you still stayed strong."

"And lets not forget about the kiss." Wes added. Blaine looked at his two best friends.

"Thanks guys. If it wasn't for you I don't think Kurt and I would be together now. Even though I feel a bit sorry for Kurt's dad Burt."

"Why?"

"Because Kurt moved to Dalton, after being hated by most people at McKinley. And now he has a boyfriend and also another person who also wants to be with him."

"We see your point. Well guess your going to get threatened by Burt, or maybe Finn." David said, and then Wes added.

"Or you'll get threatened by all the members of New Directions. God I would hate to be you." Blaine couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah I'm actually getting a bit scared about that part." Blaine admitted.

Soon the trio got back to Dalton, Wes and David went to their dorm rooms, while Blaine started to look around for Kurt. Blaine new he wouldn't be allowed into the party but he could wait outside for Kurt to leave. When Blaine finally found the after party, Blake was just leaving. Blake looked at Blaine and clenched his theist. Blaine walked up to Blake.

"Hey have you seen Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah he left the party about five minutes ago. And he looked pretty angry."

"Okay. Do you know where he might have gone?"

"Why should I know, I don't fellow him around like a crazed stalker now do I?" Blake snapped, Blaine looked a little taken back.

"Excuse me did I do something wrong?" Blaine asked

"Yeah, actually you did. You took Kurt from me." Blake snapped, this time Blaine was the one who looked angry.

"Took him from you?" Blaine repeated. "Kurt doesn't belong to you. He doesn't belong to anyone. So how could I have possibly taken him from you!" Blaine snapped. Blake bit the inside of his lip. Before turning to leave, and walking away. Blake felt like punching Blaine in the face, just to show everyone how weak he is. Blaine watched Blake walk away. Blaine then had a feeling that this wasn't over, and that things might become a bit worse. Blaine decided to just go back to his dorm room. When Blaine got there he noticed his dorm room door was slightly open like someone had broke in. Blaine pushed the door open to see his room partially torn into pieces. Blaine turned on the light, and walked into the room, he heard a slight crunch and looked down at the floor and moved his foot out of the way, he then saw a photo of himself and Kurt, which had been torn in two. His half of the image was crumbled while Kurt's image was still undamaged. Blaine was starting to become scared; he quickly turned around and walked out of his dorm. Blaine however didn't notice the bathroom door was half open. The first thing he thought of was walking to Kurt's dorm, but he didn't want to freak Kurt out, so instead he knocked on Wes and David's dorm door. When it opened Blaine pushed past David and looked at his two best friends.

"Someone broke into my room."

A/N: Sorry about the very very very long wait for this chapter, and that it was quite short.

What did you think? I thought this was one of the best chapters so far, plus it gives me more of a plot. So who broke into Blaine's room? What's going to happen? Well I can tell you that I have no idea, and if you do have an idea please please please tell me it in either in review or private message.


	9. Chapter 8

Wes and David were sitting on the floor in their dorm room, the TV was on and David was flicking though the channels while Wes was scanning his Physics textbook. Both boys looked bored, eventfully David clicked the off button and the TV screen went black.

"So what do you want to do?" David asked, dropping the remote onto the floor.

"I don't know. Why don't we plan what songs we should do at regionals?" Wes suggested. David sighed.

"Nah we have Warblers to do that in. How about we…" but before David could finish there were a knock on the door. David and Wes both looked at each other confused before getting up and opening the door, once David opened the door Blaine pushed past him, but before David or Wes could say anything to Blaine, Blaine said.

"Someone broke into my room."

David and Wes now looked even more confused.

"Wait what?" Wes asked walking over to his bed to sit down. David closed the door and sat on the chair by an over crowed desk, both boys still looking at Blaine.

"Someone broke into my room." Blaine replied but this time Blaine said it much more frightened.

"Blaine I'm sure your just tired and you just imagined it." Wes said, but as soon as the words left his mouth Blaine looked angry.

"You think I would imagine something like this. My room was trashed and when I walked in I stepped onto a photo of Kurt and me but the thing is the photo had been torn into two. And my part of the photo was all crumbled up while Kurt's side was still perfect." Blaine snapped then pulled out the two photo pieces out of his pocket and handed them to Wes and then to David.

"See I didn't make this up."

"Blaine we aren't saying we don't believe you, but this isn't anything to go by. How do we know you didn't do this to the photo but you thought someone else did."

"Why would I do that?"

"Some people do crazy things when they are tiered." Wes said. Before standing up.

"Blaine it's been a long day why don't we just take you back to your room."

"Fine but when we get there, you will see that my room is trashed and then you will believe me." Blaine snapped and walked out of his friend's room. When the trio arrived at Blaine's room they found it was locked. Blaine took out his key and unlocked the door before walking in and turning on the lights. To Blaine's surprise everything was in it correct place and not one thing was out of place or trashed.

"I don't understand I saw it, it was trashed. You guys have to believe me." Blaine said looking at his friends with so much emotion in his eyes. Wes and David sighed and looked at their friend.

"Blaine as we said before you just imagined it. Why don't you get some sleep and in the morning everything will go back to normal. Okay?" Wes asked Blaine gave Wes and David a dirty look before sighing in defeat.

"Fine." Wes and David left Blaine in his dorm and closed the door behind them. Blaine sat on his bed and ran both of his hands though his hair.

"I know I didn't imagine it." He said out loud to himself but then out of the corner of his eye he noticed something. He stood up and walked over to his desk. Never in his life at Dalton had he tucked the chair back under the desk. Someone had been in his room, and while he was gone they put it back together again. But the question now was…

…Why?

A/N: Okay so sorry it took so long but here it is and I'm sorry to say I have not clue what I'm going to put in the next chapter. Anyway please review.


	10. Chapter 10

When Blake got back to his room that evening, he flopped himself onto his bed. As he lay there starring at the ceiling, he thought back to tonight's game. As he thought about Blaine singing to Kurt it made his heart clench, he wished more than anything that Kurt had chosen him over Blaine, but he knew that was just wishful thinking as he could see that Kurt was so in love with Blaine. Blake then thought about when he and Kurt went to see Wicked. '_Maybe I should have just asked him if he wanted to see wicked with me, but as a date instead of a friend.' _Blake thought.

But then Blake thought about how happy Kurt looked, when Blaine asked him out, and he realized that Blaine did make Kurt happy. Blake then thought about it even more and thought that he could make Kurt happy as well, maybe even happier than Blaine did. So without thinking Blake picked up his phone and typed:

_Kurt I'm not going to give up on you._

He then clicked the send button. Blake then put the phone down on his bedside table, and smiled. Yes he wasn't going to give up on Kurt just yet, not until Kurt see's that he, himself loves Kurt more than Blaine ever could.

_A/N: So I've finally updated. I'm so sorry it took so long, but I really have no clue what's going to happen. Which is why I need your help. _

_Should Blake become a Phyco or should Blake be charming but with a little bit of anger, or something completely different. If you have an idea to where this story could go please send it to me in a review or message._

_Also do you think it should be Blake who trashed Blaine's room or someone completely different. _

_Lastly sorry about this chapter being short I just felt like this needed updating and this was the first thing that came to mind._


End file.
